Faximum Ride
by kitdoescomics
Summary: Two years go by, and no one has attacked the Flock. They have been moving around, and then they decide to live at Dr. Martinez/Max's mom's house.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97ac2da43123d874cf9822cbe80e4918"The flock and I were fighting Flyboys. I was confused, they were destroyed years back...I brushed the thought away. I took down a Flyboy, and looked around. I did a headcount, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Fa- oh no. Fang! I almost screamed. I yelled to Nudge I was gonna go scan the trees. "be careful!" She yelled to me. I looked and looked, and I saw no fang. I started to worry. I knew I had to stay strong, and not worry, but I couldn't help myself. I looked a little more, and with my raptor vision, I saw a body lying on the ground. I quickly tucked in my wings and dove. I made it to the ground and saw Fang's shirt was soaked in blood. I ran to him and knelt next to him. I knew I shouldn't cry, not in front of Fang. But I just could not hold in the tears. I lay over his body, and cried, and cried, and cried. A body part of a Flyboy comes barreling at us, and I don't want to move. I can't live a life without Fang. I was ready to die./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83f252f0760bf1c1bb4b689469387a92"I bolt upright in bed sweating and panting. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shoot/em I think to myself. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I probably woke Fang...Fang! Oh thank god. He's alive! /emA wave of happiness washes through me. I watch Fang for a while, and see his eyes flicker open. He looks at me as if he is reading my thoughts. "nightmare?" I nod my head in agreement. He beckons me, and I snuggle close to him. "so, what was it about?" He asks "was it me dying?" somehow he knows me very well. I nod my head. "it's ok, I know me dying is a bad thing." I chuckle. "well yea, you're Fang." After a while, we both drift to sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04c2ff7fa00bc0a4fe8cb3d435ffb7e1"Fang P.O.V./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a3f9c4f88c89fc09f03cc69914653a3"I have no idea why Gazzy is awake at 7:12, considering we could sleep in for as long as we wanted to. Also Max did need some sleep, I could tell she was awake for a long time last night, trying to get to sleep. "TIME TO GET UP" Gazzy yelled, "IGGY'S MAKING THE BEST FOOD ALIVE!" "Gazzy!" I yelled, but I knew there was no point. I looked over at Max lying down with her eyes open. "good morning" I say to her. She mumbles something that I could not hear, and closed her eyes. I got up, and put some clothes on, hoping Max would get up before Iggy's food got cold. Then I had an idea. I raced through the hallway into Dr. Martinez's kitchen. For a while we are staying in her house, just for the time being. I immediately tell Iggy to get out a plate, and fill it with all you've got. "ok...why?" He asks "uhh...no reason!" Iggy quickly fills the plate, and I race into Max and my bedroom. In Max's mom's house, there aren't enough rooms for us to have our own, and same with beds. So me and Max share one, same with Angel and Total, and Iggy and Gazzy. Nudge gets her own bed because she kicks a lot. I slowly open the door, trying not to startle her. I walk up next to her, and set the plate on her lap. I see her eyes flicker open, to see the plate of food resting on her lap " mornin'" Max sits up, resting her back on some pillows. I start to walk to the door and before I leave she says to me, "hey, I don't want to eat alone" I walk to her. "don't worry, i'll be back and i'll eat with you" We both smile, and I leave to go get food./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5962da8b9d6f6754d947cdf99ffd45d6""Oh god." Max says as we start eating. "where did Iggy learn to cook this good?" "I wish I knew..." We sat there for a while, not speaking. Suddenly Max asks me, "why did you do this? Why did you bring me food?" "I just thought it would be something nice, in trade for Gazzy waking us up at 7:12." Max nods her head, then says "are you done?" "yea" I answer. "here, let me take your plate" She gives me the plate and I walk back out to the kitchen. em class="" style="box-sizing: border-box;"What did Max think of the breakfast?/em Uggg...Angel can enter my thoughts whenever she wants to, and she can speak to me in my thoughts./p 


End file.
